The Other Side Of The Brick Wall
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Getting onto platform 9 3/4 for the first time can be scary enough. But when you're a little orphan boy, there by yourself and unsure what to do, it can be even more frightening. Not that Tom would admit that of course.


Written for the Ascend the Ladder (Events At Hogwarts: Riding the Hogwarts Express/Going through the wall at Platform 9 3/4)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. We good?

-oOo-

He had been given just enough information to find this place. But standing there, Tom wasn't so sure he had followed them right. He kept looking down at the acceptance letter in his hand, and back up at the very solid looking brick pillar just a few meters from where he stood. He'd been told what to do by Dumbledore whenever the man had visited the first, and coincidentally the only, time. He hadn't believed the man when he told him. And even now, well Tom was sure the old mam must be crazy. Magic or not, there was no way this was right.

Movement to his left drew Tom's attention towards it. A group of cleanly dress children gathered around, all pushing trolleys in front of them. The parents looked even more regal than the kids. They were imposing to say the least, but as he watched the oldest of the three dart towards and then through the brick wall, Tom realized he needed these people who seemed to know something more than him.

Pushing his trolley quickly, and trying to ignore the squeal the front wheel was giving, Tom caught the family just as the second child went through the wall.

"Excuse me!" Tom called for their attention. The remaining child and his parents all looked at him, disgust recognizable on their face. Glancing at his baggy shirt and pants, and the scuff marks that took his shoes from dark black to ashy gray, Tom felt like a begger next to this pristine family.

"Can I help you." The man watched him. He didn't lower his face, but glared at the boy over his nose, the way someone might grimace at gum on their shoe.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked, pointing towards the wall. He tried to ignore the man's expression as he remembered Dumbledor's warning about his temper. He couldn't help the bit of anger on his lips through as he practically demanded their answer. "The wall. I need to get through it. What's the trick."

The woman drew her young son closer to him. The blonde child looked to be Tom's age. She sneered, "what a rude child you are."

"What do you expect Dahlia?" The man smiled, but it was a cruel one. "Boy must be a Mudblood."

"A what?" Tom snarled, unsure what the word meant, but knowing he didn't like to be referred to as such.

"Go away child. Do not bother my family. Come Abraxus we are going." The man ushered the remainder of his family towards the barrier. The three of them vanished, leaving Tom snarling in anger. He rung his hands over the trolleys handle. A couple more people entered through it. He glared at the wall, figuring if those people could do it then it couldn't be that hard. Taking a step back, he eyed the wall in determination. He took a step forward.

"Are you here by yourself?" The voice causes Tom to stumble. He looked to his right, catching sight of the pretty girl beside him, her hand resting on a trolley much like his own. She looked a few years older than him, but not too much older. Her soft brunette locks were tied into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. She smiled at him with the most genuine smile he could remember someone giving him. Her hand fell off the cart. "I'm sorry. You just looked like you needed some help."

"I don't need your help." Tom snapped.

The shine remained in her eyes. "Alright. Sorry to have assumed. Just wanted to make sure you knew the trick."

"What trick?" Tom asked, stopping the girl from retrieving her trolley.

"To get through the barrier." That friendly smile again.

"What is it?"

"Alright." She moved until she was right next to him. "So keep your eye on the wall. Square your shoulders. And when you run towards it, don't back down. Be confident. And you'll get through."

"That's all?" Tom looked at her in disbelief. "All I have to do."

"Well," she took her trolley under control, "you have to make sure and keep your eyes open the whole time."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you miss the magic."

And then she was gone through the barrier without another word. Tom thought it was all crazy. But he couldn't deny the thrill that this was. Tightening his grip on his cart, Tom stepped forward quickly. He braced himself for impact, but kept his eyes open.

The sensation was like nothing he'd felt before. One moment he was among the busy train station, and the next, well the next he was in an equally busy station. But as he moved from the pillar and through the muddled crowd he realized just how different it was on this side of the barrier. Everything seemed to seep with magic. From the chittering owls to the wails of a mother letting her child go, it all had some special feeling to it that Tom hadn't felt back at the first station.

He looked around for the girl who had helped him, and spotted her hugging a woman who she looked similar to, before climbing into a train car. He drove his trolley towards her, but froze at the sight of that first family. The father was glaring around, the mother drawing her skirts closer as their children were ushered aboard the train.

"I'll take that." A deep voice gave Tom the start he needed to draw his gaze away. Eyeing the man beside him, he took note of the other trolleys being loaded. "We'll load it up for ya kid. Just grab what you need." Nodding, he handed it over, but not before grabbing out his small duffle and letting it fall limply over his shoulder.

With his hands free, Tom clambered into a train cart and was amazed by the sight. All around students moved to take up place in a compartment. Laughter was frequent, as were a few sparks and flying objects. Drawing his bag closer, Tom took up residence in an empty compartment. He sat there for several more minutes, watching the people of the station.

It saddened him all the families that had come to see their children off. He searched their faces, wishing there had been one out there for him. As he expected, there was none. There never was anyone. Tom tightened his grip on his bag, thumb running along a poorly stitched seam.

After awhile the train began to whistle and pull from the station. Glancing up once, Tom realized with a sense of familiarity that he was alone in his compartment.

Not even bothering to draw a sigh, Tom sat his bag beside him and reached inside. His fingers brushed across his wand - 13 1/2 inches, Yex, phoenix tail core, powerful, but used, all he could have afforded - and savored the spark of magic he felt. Rooting around a bit further, he pulled out a book.

_Hogwarts: A History_. Dumbledore had given it to him personally to get him up to date on the world he was about to enter. He'd yet to open it.

Pulling back the cover, young Tom Riddle immersed himself into its magic. Not once did he take further note of his solitude on this train ride.

-oOo-

Well, I bring some baby Tom. This is my first time working with our Mr Riddle. It was fun. I wanted to keep that rough feel we've seen him having, but not make him a crazy psycho so soon. This is an eleven year old kid after all. Kind of a weird kid, but still a kid.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Gunna end it here.


End file.
